epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep20 (Moving)
Last Season on The Walking Wiki DWAS: look at our community Coupe, we have a good amount of people living here in complete peace, TJ was the first death in 6 months. Four: especially with Night here, him being ex-military and all, he's trained us and the other guards to work twice as better than before. Coupe: Ah yes, Night, I haven't spoken to him in a while, so I assume giving him that position was the correct choice. (An explosion is heard) (Screen shows the users at the bar) Teddy: holy shit! Wachow: the group killed almost all my men! Coupe: you held them captive! Wachow: fuck you! Noah:...we're back to this huh? Night:... Four: try to get some rest. Noah: heh, haven't heard that in a while... (The 2 cars then drive off in the direction opposite from C.C.Community) Piet: what the fuck do you all think you're doing?! Night: saving my friend! *is about to aim at Piet* Piet: *shoots Nights gun out of his hand* Piet: No! *looks up to see the barrel of Fires gun at his forehead* Fire: motherfucker. Coupe: Fire, wai- (Coupe is cutoff by Fire shooting Piet in the head, killing him) Patts: you said TK kicked you out, TK Mit is his name right? Reig: yes, yes, I'm from Ministry! Patts: you're taking us to it. Coupe: how did you all- (Coupe is cutoff by a Zombie coming out of nearby trees and grabbing his leg) (Tbone does one last swing and cuts the last piece of the lower leg off) Coupe: A-Hhh-Ahhh-*passes out* Xim: Coupe! This Time (Screen shows Noah in his bedroom at The Ministry after a week has passed) Noah:... (A knock on Noah's door is heard as Metal walks in) Metal: yo, Wonder and Night are at it again. Noah: god dammit, bring me to them. Metal: they're right outside. (Metal and Noah walk out of the room) (Screen shows Noah and Metal walk outside the building they were in to a crowd of people) Man 1: both of you just stop! Man 2: Wonder, this isn't how our leader should be acting! Wonder: you think you would be a better leader than me?! Night: I wouldn't target any of my civilians! Wonder: you're targeting me! Night: you're the leader, get used to it or step down! Wonder: fuck you! Killer: *sees Noah* ah, Noah's here. Meat: doubt it'll change much. Man 1: *sees Noah* Noah, can you help out here. Noah: yeah Intru, I'll try. Intru: myself and Hoagy can't get through to him. Hoagy: these two gotta find a way to get along. Night: how about helping our man! Then we'll leave for all I care! Wonder: we need this man alive and to stay here with us, if that means have a few assholes living here at the same time, then so be it. Noah: Night, Wonder, c'mon guys, this has got to stop. Wonder: I do it so he can't stop asking about Coupe! Night: why do you want our man alive so badly? Wonder:...he's our saving grace. Killer: here he goes again. Slice: Wonder, Phil has talked to you about this, one man can't- Wonder: he can and he will! Night: so that's why you haven't kicked me out yet, you need Coupe to stay- Noah: Night. Night: well let me tell you the second he wakes up- Noah: Night. Night: we aren't staying either way, you might think he'll save you, but he won't do shit- Noah: Night! Night:...I've said all I need to. *walks away* Noah: god dammit. Metal: we should probably talk to him. (Noah and Metal follow Night) (Screen shows Coupe laying unconscious on a gurney) (A beeping sound is heard) (Screen shows Xim and Evol sitting in chairs next to Coupe) Tbone: *puts a shot in Coupes arm*... Xim:...Doc? Tbone:... Evol: if there's news, just tell us. Tbone:...he's alive but... Xim: but what? Tbone:...he isn't recovering to his fullest, he lost blood, too much blood, and I'm not sure if the blood we gave him was enough, and that was a whole pint. Evol: he only lost a leg- Tbone: again, I've said it before, it's partially my fault, I was told to come in a hurry and I forgot badges, it's not the leg that's killing him, it's the infection he got and the blood he lost, when I cut the lower part of his leg off, the bite spread much more quickly than I anticipated, some disease still stayed but not the disease to make him the undead. Xim: it sounds like you weren't doing your job. Evol: Xim- Tbone: no, I made mistakes, but I still am not to take the blame, Wonder gives the guards a strict rule to not allow anyone in without him knowing, even if it's our own people, that's what caused this unfortunate event, also, TK has suggested numerous times we cut down a few trees in the nearby forest so nothing can sneak up on us, if course Wonder rejected saying the trees give us cover, when really we still stick out to any passerby's. Xim: is he going to live? Tbone:...I won't lie to you, I'm don't know, I'm not sure if either of you are religious, but I would suggest praying, it's all left to The Lords hand. Xim:... Evol: Xim, let's go...thank you Doc. Tbone: I'm sorry, I will do what I can, for now take care of yourself. Evol: Xim... Xim:...I'm going. (Xim and Evol walk out of the room) Tbone: *looks at Coupe* I hate this part...*approaches Coupe with another shot* (Screen shows a small building from the outside) (Screen shows inside the building to show it's a small dining hall) Man 1: GG, you realize we have to start serving soon, right? GG: I'm almost done, Fire said he was getting the plates which I forgot to bring back here. Man 1: that beef doesn't look ready. GG: c'mon, Pred, you know I like to serve food hot, we do this all the time. Pred: cause the last time we served raw food I got stabbed...with a spoon! GG: just calm down, we'll be fine. Pred: if you say so. (Fire walks into the building with a box of plates) Fire: I got them, they were under a bunch of other shit you know. GG: really? Guess someone didn't know what they were. Fire: anyways, you use the spices I gave you? GG: of course, after that one day you cooked, I'm listening to you. Pred: I didn't really like that soup. GG: cause you hate tomatoes. Pred: still, I can eat them, I just couldn't eat that soup. Fire: I don't please everyone's tastes. GG: hey Fire, I've never asked you, where'd your group come from? Fire:...it's a long story... Pred: we only have 5"minutes. Fire:...long story short- (Screen shows Patts and another Man walk into the building carrying boxes) Man 1: everything good in here? Pred: yeah TK, we're fine. GG: what's in the boxes? Patts: yesterday, Wonder said he would allow Wine to be served today, we brought some bottles. GG: how many? Patts: eight. Fire: you had 8 wine bottles in inventory? TK: there's still at least 30 more, when we founded this place, a house had a collection of them, at least 50, we've been able to keep them this long. Patts: but since these boxes been taking up space, TK suggested we use a few and Wonder was fine with it. Pred: Wonder and TK actually agreed on something? TK: pff, tell me about it. Patts: anyways. *puts down box on a table* here you go. TK: *puts down the other box* GG: alright, we could use them. Pred: just in case we don't have dinner. (A buzzing sound is heard coming from the stove) GG: dinners ready. *looks at Pred* eat that. Pred: *smirks* TK: smells good. GG: thank Fire for that, he knows how to make these spices that are the best. TK: ah yes, Fire, the maker of the 'best meal' this place has ever had. Fire: I'm sure it wasn't the best. TK: unless I can't remember, it was, and it was just soup. Fire: yeah yeah...let's open up shall we? GG: yeah, go ahead. (Screen shows BTTF, Ynkr and A6 and another Man at the wall) (The alarm for dinner is heard) A6: welp, there's the dinner alarm. Man 1: which means we should be getting some Zombies pretty soon. BTTF: man, ever since Fire started helping cook, I want first dibs. A6: heh, last place that loved his cooking kidnapped him. Man 1: kidnapped? A6: long story, let's just say they looked out for themselves and no one else. Man 1: could be worse, there was this place called the Savage Community who killed anyone who didn't like their rules. Ynkr: wait! Man 1: yeah? Ynkr: how do you know about that place Tkid?! Tkid: me and my dad ran into it, they made us members, we never killed anybody, but they trusted us, it was maybe 3 weeks after the outbreak even began, but even tho it was safe, we left, why? Ynkr:...we were there too, they imprisoned us, we had to escape. Tkid: wow, really? Ynkr: wait, how come you never found C.C, they aren't that far from one another. BTTF: well, he said it was early, maybe C.C wasn't a thing yet. Ynkr:...maybe...we lost some good men when we had to escape...it's actually where Joe cam from. Tkid: really? Never saw him there. Ynkr: Joe told us he didn't join until pretty late in the outbreak, even then he was always just in his she'd fixing cars like he does with Tiger now. A6: *sees Zombies approaching* guys! dinner time, remember? Ynkr: oh yeah. *shoots a Zombie in the head* huh! more than usual. Tkid: lets just shoot em all. *shoots a Zombie in the head* (Screen shows Joe and 2 other men in a repair shop) (Screen shows Joe and one of the men under two separate cars) Man 1: and...stop! Joe: *comes out from beneath* ah yes, Man 2: don't be so happy. Joe: I don't know Tiger, I think I got you beat. Tiger: Jag? Jag: let's test em out. (Joe and Tiger walk to the drivers seat of their respective cars and put their hands on the keys) Jag: Joe, go first. Joe: *twist his key* (The engine of the car is heard) Joe: yeah! Jag: sounds like it works perfectly. Tiger: heh, alright. Jag: dad, your turn. Tiger: *twist his key* (A much louder engine sound is heard) Tiger: aha! Joe: fuck! Jag: and for the third time in a row, Tiger is the winner. Joe: god dammit, I'll beat you one day. Tiger: haha, you'll wish, I've been doing this for 43 years, ever since I was 10. Jag: he's been doing that the whole 20 years of my life as well, can't remember a day he wasn't trying to fix a car. Joe: well, sooner or later you'll lose your touch. Tiger: haha, maybe when I'm undead, even then I'll still one up you. Jag: I remember your stupid business, Tigers Tires, you barely sold Tires. Tiger: it sounded cool, besides we did pretty well. Jag: you didn't become famous from it. Joe: it's just engineering, can't name one famous engineer. Tiger: besides, kept food on the table and we were never in debt, win win. Jag: heh, yeah yeah. Joe: whatever let's go celebrate your win with drink, heard they were giving wine today. Tiger: aha, can't remember the last time I had anything like that to drink, Sure. Jag: think they'll let me drink? Tiger: you're 20, you'll be fine. Jag: hope so. (Jag, Tiger and Joe walk out of the shop and head over to the dining hall) (Screen shows Four and Teddy heading to the dining hall) Teddy: man, I hate having the night shift, really not looking forward to it. Four: the night shift even at C.C sucked ass. Teddy: you were usually drunk and fell asleep on the wall. Four: can't blame me Samis had good beer. Teddy: yes, I can, I still wonder why you were made a guard on the first place. Four: I'm strong and can be scary looking. Teddy: wow, that means nothing these days. Four: well, looks can get you killed, DWAS was physically stronger than both of us, why do you think Wachow chose him, there's always a Reason. Teddy: too soon to bring his name up man. Four: in my eyes, once a day has passed, it's not too soon, you have to live with it. Teddy: Fair enough. Four: back to the night shift, yeah, it's pretty fucking shitty. Teddy: and doesn't make it better we have that asshole Silent with us. Four: his brother Mocker is pretty cool. Teddy: but he doesn't stand up to Silent, he always thinks he's better since he's been here ever since Wonder started it, they're twins, you'd think they'd be friendlier to one another. Four: listen, no reason to fight over it, just don't talk to him. Teddy: wish it was that easy. (Screen shows Wonder, Hoagy and Intru walking towards Four and Teddy) Four: oh Wonder, you already ate? Wonder: not in the mood. *pushes Four aside* Hoagy: Another Night and Wonder fight. Teddy: god damn it. Intru: Wonders pissed, we have to follow him, later. (Intru and Hoagy catch up to Wonder and Four and Teddy continue to the dining hall) Four: ok then. Teddy: let's just go. (Screen shows Four and Teddy walk into the dining hall) Four: damn. Teddy: place is full. Evol: it's the wine, it's pretty fancy and good tasting. Teddy: oh, hey Evol, how's Xim? Evol: she took some food to her room, GG even allowed her to take a fork and knife as long as she brought it back. Teddy: GG actually let someone take his silverware out? Four: she's having a tough time. Evol: what confuses me is why she didn't act this way over Star or even NF, I worry she might be getting sick. Teddy: Xims a strong woman, she'll ease up once Coupe's awake. Evol:... Teddy:...you don't think he's going to awake...do you? Evol: I've done the math on this part, a whole pint of blood barely gave him enough blood to live, you can still see the stain of blood where Coupe got hacked, it's huge, barely dry after a week, he might live, but I don't think he'll awake. Four:...I see where your coming from. Teddy: Four? Four: but Coupe has saved my life multiple times, and he made a home for myself and my siblings, I abused this place thinking whatever I did didn't matter anymore, so I owe Coupe my life, I have to stick by him and hope he'll wake up, maybe even fix this place like Wonder wants. Evol:...I can't argue with that reason. Teddy:...let's get some food, I'm starving. Four: yeah...yeah. (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal at a table inside the dining hall) Noah: but you're still not helping. Night: I'm giving my opinion! Metal: why can't you try reasoning and not fighting. Night: cause there's no difference. Metal: I'm pretty sure there is. Noah: well, what about Coupe. Night: when he wakes up we are leaving. Noah: Night. Night: we're not welcome, they want Coupe, not us, well they won't get him. Noah: Night...if you leave when Coupe awakes, I won't follow you. Night: what? Noah: this is a good place that needs help, not fights, I've tried to help you but you are telling me the same god damn answers, so as of now I'm done helping you, get yourself kicked out for all I care. *walks away* Metal:...*follows Noah* Night:...*gets up and leaves the dining hall* (Screen shows Wonder in his office with Hoagy, Intru and Slice) Slice: I don't know what you want from me! Wonder: I want to know what Night wants and why! Slice: how often do you think me and Night talk? Wonder: you found his group. Slice: but myself, Killer and Meat took Patts and Coupe here, not Night, he made his way by himself and the rest of his group. (Screen shows TK walk inside the office) TK: heh, thought you'd be doing this, Slice, you can leave. Wonder: no he can not! TK: c'mon Slice, don't got all day. Slice: yeah, thanks TK. *leaves the office* Wonder: grr. TK: looks like another one on my side. Wonder: what the fuck do you want. TK: to tell you to stop scaring our people with your stupid beliefs. Wonder: Nights trying to do something- TK: he has different stupid beliefs than you, that's it, he's not planing shit. Wonder: you must be working with him. Intru: really? TK: you're fucking hopeless, I don't see why you don't step down. Wonder: there's no one to step up. TK: is no one my new name? Wonder: I'll die before you become the new leader of Ministry. TK: I bet you will. Hoagy: One Day Guys, one day without fighting, please. TK:...you aren't a leader. Wonder: I'm all we have! Hoagy: ignored like usual. Intru: and I really wanted to eat. Wonder: once Coupe is ready, he's taking charge, and I'm making sure he makes new rules. TK: that wouldn't be him taking charge, that's you using a trustworthy man to make it seem like it's not you. Wonder: he'll agree with me, all smart people agree. TK: must be why the whole Community prefers me over you. *leaves the office* Wonder: bullshit you hear me! Hoagy: sir! Wonder:... Hoagy:... Intru:... Wonder:...don't worry you two, when Coupe wakes up...we'll all be safe (The screen goes black) (The screen then shows a bloody knife closed up to) (Slight heavy breathing is heard) (Screen then shows Xim sitting on her bed holding a bloody knife with one hand and her other hand grabbing her wrist) (The screen goes black as Xim can still be heard) Xim: *heavy breathing* Coupe...come back to me... Next Time on The Walking Wiki Evol: Xim? Xim: wha- oh, hi Evol. *hides knife behind her back* Tbone: he was awake, but he fell unconscious again. Fire: so that means. Tbone: he's getting better, but it's still not certain he will live. Night:...no one tell Xim. Noah: you're not even trying! Night: I thought you said you were done with me. Noah: I've been with you for forever, you think I'm just gunna give up?! Night: I would. Noah:... (A car alarm is heard) Joe: J-Jag? Man 1: Wonder knows what he's doing. Man 2: he says he trust us, and we trust him. Man 1: and when he brings us to the top, we'll be able to see you leaving from the bottom. Metal: just when things were getting peaceful. Man 3: your group showed up. Metal: that's how it works I guess. Wonder: this plan is perfect. Category:Blog posts